


My ghost, where'd you go?

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: “Where you going, man?!” Barry screams, keeping up with the car’s speed.“There’s a ghost!” Cisco screams back.“What?!”“A ghost!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important announcement: this is the first prompt ever I receive and I’m super excited about it.
> 
> For SPendragon who requested on tumblr “Flashvibe w/ghosts. Any ghosts. Preferably involves a scene where Cisco drives a car away and Barry runs next to it screaming. Very fun.”
> 
> Ghost!Leonard because I _LOVE_ LEONARD and I don’t give him enough attention.
> 
> Title from "Ghost" by Halsey :).

“Dude! Pull over!” Barry screams next to the driver’s window.

Cisco jumps in his seat and turns to Barry for a moment before getting his eyes back on the road. “Barry? What-”

Barry keeps up with the car’s speed, trying to speak clearly through his running and over the loud noise of the city and the car engine.

“Where you going, man?!”

“There’s a ghost!” Cisco screams back.

“What?!”

“A ghost!” Cisco repeats.

“Where?!”

“Our place! He had a knife and you weren’t close enough to speed me off, dude.” Cisco pushes down the gas pedal and Barry keeps his running next to the car, wondering why Cisco wouldn’t pull over.

“And you’re just running?!”

“Heading to STAR Labs!” Cisco corrects.

“But I’m already here!”

“And I’m already here!” Cisco answers, pointing to the steering wheel.

“But can’t you just park the car and we’ll go back to… hunt him or something?”

“Really? _Ghosthunters?_ ”

“Or just prevent him from escaping! Maybe he’s not… dangerous.”

Cisco sighs, considering Barry’s words. He finally pulls over after a few moments, realizing he’d blindly lead them to strange neighborhood. He gets out of the car and closes the door behind him.

Barry is panting by the time Cisco gets out but hugs him anyway.

Cisco hugs him in return but soon takes a step back.

“How can we be sure? And how are you not freaked out?”

“Really? After beating a half human shark?”

“Okay, there you have a point. I’ve just always been so freaked out about ghosts.”

“Listen.” Barry puts a comforting hand on Cisco’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes. “Drive us back there. I’m sure he’s just a friendly ghost really scared of us or something.”

Cisco stares back for a moment, instantly calming down. “Alright. You’re _The_ Flash anyway so, no biggie.”

Barry rolls his eyes and giggles. “You weren’t even heading to STAR. Where are we?”

“Hey, it’s hard to focus with a speedster next to my car window.”

Barry smiles sweetly and gives Cisco a peck on his lips. They both get in the car and as Cisco starts it, Barry just plans the talk he’s going to have with Len about freaking his loved ones out while serving himself a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
